This invention relates to electrical connectors and contacts therefore and, in particular, to a high density ribbon cable connector and a dual transition contact therefore.
As printed circuit board components are down-sized, the printed circuit board area allocated for connectors is also decreased. As the smaller area is utilized, more contacts are placed in smaller and smaller connectors. The complementary connectors, typically a ribbon cable connector, must also contain a higher density of contacts. As the density of contacts in ribbon cable connectors increases, the spacing between adjacent conductors in ribbon cable decreases correspondingly. As the spacing between conductors in the ribbon cable decreases, the likelihood of adjacent contacts making electrical engagement with each other increases with the result that contacts must be designed to assure there is dielectric housing material separating the contacts.